When Life Hands you Lemons
by Imaginary Figment
Summary: Melinda and Eli seem to be the only Ghost Whisperers in Grandview until 17-year-old Jamie Keller shows up with a few secrets of her own including the ability to talk to ghosts. Eli/OC
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fic and I just wanted ya'll to enjoy it. I 3 to write so...yeah... I Love Jamie Kennedy's character "Eli" and I just figured that Eli should have a little bit of a spark in his life after his "girlfriend" died... I totally did not realise how closely related my Oc's name and the actors name were until i looked it up, so...srry 'bout that.**

**I do not in any way own Ghost Whisperer. I do own the Keller family and the blonde ghost.**

My name is Jamie Keller. I am 17 years old. I have long brown hair an inch or two down my shoulders. My eyes are a light green, almost hazel. I have my moms smile, but I have my dad's personality. I take after my dad, not my mom. But sadly, my daddy passed away about 3 years ago, and ever since, my mom has never been the same.

She joined a dating service shortly after my dad's funeral, leaving me stuck babysitting my younger sister on a regular daily basis. And 2 months later, she decided that we had to move. So we packed up and left. Left our home, friends, and everything else. For 3 years, we moved all over the country. And for 3 years, my mom started thinking I was crazy.

You see, I can see dead people. Ghosts. Ever since I was younger I could; I could talk to them. They come to me for help, and after the death of my father, they started coming to me all the time; my mom started thinking I was crazy when I would start talking to people out of the blue, you know, people who weren't there. And of course, they would pop up in the worst places. Like a restaurant, while I'm eating, or during school, when I'm in the middle of a presentation. Sometimes it can get kind of awkward.

And now, my mom had decided to buy a small apartment in Grandview. It was a nice place, but frankly, I was tired of moving, so this place was nothing special. We drove around town, my mom making mental notes out loud:

"We're going to have to paint the house. The colours I think we should do are tangerine orange, cream, and a light rosy pink. What do you think girls?"

"I think its perfect mom!" my little sister Hanna said, being a little suck up.

"We? No, mom, I think you mean YOU. And were not moving into a house, were moving into an apartment! Get it straight. There is a difference you know. And NO we are NOT painting the place orange, or cream, or PINK!" I yelled. "They're disgusting colours!"

"How many times have I told you not to raise you voice? I'm right here. And there's no reason for you to be mad. You'll be able to get some fresh and play with kids your own age."

"Ugh!" I exclaimed. Honestly, my totally forgets I'm almost 17 and then she treats me like a 5 year old. She thinks I'm special needs. "Fresh air? I get enough fresh air! And stop using "play" when you're talking about me hanging with other teenagers! It's so immature and embarrassing. And I DO have a right to be mad! We've moved, what? at least 7 times in the last 3 years. All the friends I make, all the schoolwork I do, every thing is gone! I might as well not even go to school anymore, 'cause I'm just going to have to redo the year because were going to move again!"

"I'm just saying, we'll be able to start over. A new beginning!"

"Again!"

"She's just mad because she doesn't have a boyfriend," my sister taunted.

"Shut up Hanna! You know nothing about relationships! You're only 11! Plus we never stick around long enough for me to get to know anyone."

"So?"

"So you know nothing about relationships!"

"How many boys have YOU gone out with?"

"…2," I said in shame. Like every girl my age had at least gone out with 5 guys by now, but no, not me. Personally, I'd like do get to know a guy and have a relationship, but I can't with all these ghosts surrounding me.

"Exactly," said Hanna with an evil smirk. "And how many boys have you kissed?"

I stayed quiet as the tears started to come.

"You're not even supposed to be dating, brat," I said once I made sure my voice was strong enough.

"Whatev," Hanna said, trying to be cool. My mom sighed.

"A new beginning," she said to herself.

"Yeah, and the dead people won't go away."

"What?"

"Nothing, nothing at all."

"I'm also going to look into getting a psychiatrist for you to help you with your…friends."

That's what she called the ghosts that I help. She literally thinks I'm crazy, always talking to invisible people. She took me to see several psychiatrists when she started noticing me talking to myself. She called them my "imaginary friends". But now, I was much too old for such childish acts, and my mother was concerned that there was something wrong with me. I mean, I try really hard and all to help my ghosts cross over without drawing too much attention to myself, but that never seems to happen.

"No! I don't need help! I'm fine mom!"

"You're not fine, you're talking to people who are not there! Clearly, you have a problem. Your father did the same thing."

"Yes, I know."

My mom never talked about my father unless she was saying how crazy he was. From what I had found out myself, I had inherited my gift from him and that it had been passed down from generation to generation. My mom didn't know that I could see ghosts and I never told bothered to tell her, it's not like she needed to know. She would totally freak out if she did.

"Now stop pouting," my mom said. "Once you get some help, you can live a normal teenaged life, whatever that is."

"Normally??" I said, exploding. " I do live normally!" _Except for the fact that I have dead people harassing me every other day!! _

That's when I realised that no ghosts had come to me during the last few days. It was probably because no one had really died the way that we had come. But then again, people die everywhere. I wasn't bothered by it though. It would be better if they didn't bother me now. And, as if on queue, a ghost suddenly appeared in the backseat of our blue SUV beside my sister.

He looked normal: his beach blonde hair was pulled back off his face by a pair of dark sunglasses; he wore a yellow shirt with green army cut offs. He looked to be about 15, a few years younger than me. It made me sad, seeing all these dead people, some younger than me, many older, some my age. I wasn't afraid of death, but sometimes the ghosts that I helped made me think about now life is so precious and how we should try to live everyday to its fullest.

"Please," asked the boy. "Can you help me?" His voice was scratched and croaky. His eyes were sad and scared.

I looked forward and nodded stiffly. My mom looked at me through the corner of her eye. She sighed.

"Please, can you help me…_now_?"

I moved my head a fraction of a centimetre to each side while I pretended to be interested in something outside.

"What are you shaking your head for, Jamie?"

"I wasn't shaking my head," I said trying to act oblivious.

"Yeah, you did! You're probably talking to your imaginary friends again. MOM, Jamie's still crazy!"

"I don't have imaginary friends! So stop saying I do!"

"You just admit it! You were just talking to one right now."

I just rolled my eyes and didn't answer. Stupid eleven year olds. They think they know everything!

"SEE?" she practically screeched. Every one shuddered. Even the dead boy moved away from her. He looked at me, but I didn't look at him; I didn't want to give any other ideas to my sister.

"Hanna," my mom started. "Please, _please_ just drop it, honey."

"But-"

"You heard her, brat! Drop it."

"Jamie, you too," she said as she stopped at a stop sign.

"I didn't do anything!"

She didn't say anything more, so we all stayed quiet. The ghost looked very uncomfortable. He looked at me and said, "Some other time then," and he disappeared. I felt guilty; I should have helped him. But there was nothing I could do now.

"Hey! Look at that," my mom said suddenly, as she pulled up to the curb. It was a small antique shop. It looked nice, but I wasn't really into antiques.

"Come on, let's go take a look. We can get something for the house. A house warming gift!" she said enthusiastically.

"A house-warming gift for the house? The place isn't even alive!"

"Oh, stop being such drama queen, Jamie. Just a quick peek inside," and with that, she and Hanna got out of the car and headed to the shop.

_I hate this. I hate this. I hate this, _was all I could think.


	2. Chapter 2

**So what do you think so far? Should I keep going? I forgot to put this up lat time so I'm putting it up now: I NEED REVIEWS PLZ!! I'm thinking...at least 5-10 reviews i fyou want me to update:P ha, im EVIL!! no not really...i am not evil...anyways, Plz review!**

**I Do not own Ghost Whisperer. I do own the Keller Family and the blonde ghost.**

I sighed and unwillingly got out of the car, slamming the door as I went. I angrily stuffed my hands deep into the pockets of my dark maroon hoodie. My mom was standing, holding the door open for my sister, when I arrived. I reached to hold the door open myself but Hanna closed it shut quickly so I walked into it. She covered her snorted laughter with her sleeve as she hid behind my mom like the coward that she was. If only she could witness some of the things I do in order to help the dead…

I opened the door and stepped inside, glaring at her. My mom had started to walk around when a young woman walked up to us. She had long brown hair and she was wearing a nice white suit. I had never really seen anyone wear something like that and I automatically liked her; at least she actually had style, unlike my mother.

"Hi," she said. "I'm Melinda. I own the shop."

"Hi, I'm Carrey and these are my 2 daughters, Hanna and Jamie." They shook hands.

God, what was with manners and women? Sometimes I wish I was a guy so I wouldn't have to put up with the bullshit that girls deal out. Like boy problems, and crap.

"I noticed you pull up and I realised that I've never seen you around and I just wanted to introduce myself. You're new, am I right?"

"Yes, we just moved here from New York. I used to live here when I was younger and I figured this would be a good place to, you know, settle down with my kids. Be a real family."

I rolled my eyes. No way in hell that that was going to happen. Melinda looked in my direction and smiled at me.

"It must be hard moving all the time," she said in understandment. I nodded. Even though I had just met her, I felt that Melinda and I could become good friends.

Another woman came up beside her. She had long dark hair, many piercings in her ears and a bigger body build than Melinda's.

"Who's this Mel?" She looked at us curiously. She seemed nice, although there was an air of over protectiveness about her.

"Delia, this is Carrey, Hanna, and Jamie. They're new in town. This is Delia," Melinda said.

"Hi," Delia said, smiling politely before turning back to Melinda. "I'm going to head out and pick up Ned, alright? He has basketball in a half hour and he _cannot_ miss it!" and Delia was out the door. Melinda laughed sheepishly at her friend.

"Ned is Delia's son," she explained. "He's about 16. How old are you Jamie?

"She's 16," said Hanna, sticking her nose up in the air, trying to look cute. I glared at her while Melinda laughed slightly at my apparent dismay.

"Well since you're both 16, you guys could get to know each other. He could probably show you around town if you wanted." I looked at Melinda suspiciously. She smiled while my own mother seemed oblivious to what Melinda was trying to do: Hook me up with Ned. I wasn't so sure about getting a boyfriend so early after moving into a new town, plus how was I supposed to explain the ghosts?

_"Hi, I'm Jamie, and I can see ghosts! I hope you don't mind! They'll probably pop up anywhere I go! Hope you still stick around!"_ Uh, NO!

"Maybe," I said unsurely. Melinda nodded, smiling.

"If you need anything, I'll be back here," she said as she slid behind the cashier counter. My mom and Hanna had started to walk around, looking at things, leaving me by myself, so I started looking at the antiques as well.

There was a small wall mirror on the wall above a faded white dresser; a picture of a play rabbit was propped up against a large rusty coat hanger. The things that really caught my eye was a pair of dark sunglasses. They looked familiar, but didn't really fit in with the environment. At the most they were a few months old. I picked them up and the air was suddenly cold. A familiar cold. It meant that there was a ghost nearby.

I knew he was there because of his beach blonde hair. I saw out of the corner of my eye Melinda's head snap up.

"Can you help me now?" he asked.

"I'll see what I can do," I whispered to him.

He nodded and looked around at my mom and sister.

"Is that your family? That woman and the little girl?"

I nodded, bewildered about why he would be asking about my family.

"You're lucky," he said, as he sighed and looked at them longingly. I scoffed quietly.

"You're kidding, right? Me? Lucky? To be living with them? Yeah, fun, moving all over the country. Lucky." I rolled my eyes sarcastically. I didn't notice Melinda quietly making her way over to me until she was standing beside me.

"Yes. She is very lucky," she said quietly looking at the ghost. "Aren't you?"

I could do nothing but gape at her. The dead boy looked gravely at me and disappeared, leaving nothing but the sunglasses. Melinda looked around to confirm that he was gone. She then looked at me, as I grimaced at her in embarrassment and shock. She had just talked to my ghost.

"You can see them too?" I asked in a whisper. She nodded.

"How long?"

She looked thoughtful for a moment and then said, "My whole life. Ever since I was a little girl. What about you?"

"Same," I said weakly. Melinda studied me carefully before saying, "How long has he been following you?"

"Only a little while. He popped up in out car just before we pulled up here." She nodded. I was quiet before I said, "Are there many ghosts in Grandview?"

"You don't know how many," she laughed, lightening the tense atmosphere. "I sometimes call it the ghost capital, because there's so many. You get used to it though." She laughed some more as she watched my face fall.

"Why don't you by tomorrow and we can talk more about this. I'll make sure Delia brings Ned by so you can meet him."

I blushed and Melinda winked at me. She put her hand on my shoulder and we walked over to Hanna and my mom.

"Carrey, right?" Melinda asked. My mom nodded. "Do you think it would be alright if Jamie came by the shop tomorrow? You know, to hang out and learn about Grandview a bit. Hey, Delia might even bring Ned!" she said.

My mom looked sceptical at first, since we had just moved into a new town, but she finally said , "I guess that would be alright. Call me when you need to be picked up, okay?"

"You don't have to worry about that, I can drive her," Melinda interjected.

"Alright, I guess you can go."

"The shop opens at 8:00 so you can drop Jamie off anytime around that."

My mom nodded. We walked up to the counter a few minutes later with a large pink and yellow watering can. It had a sunflower pattern painted on the sides.

"I'll see you tomorrow Jamie, alright?"

"Yeah," I said as we left.

"In the meantime, try not to get too involved with that ghost," she added quietly. I smiled as I exited.

When we got into the car, I smiled to myself ; I had made a friend and not just any ordinary friend, but someone who actually understood me. To only worry I had was not about the ghost, or the house, or my sister, but Ned. Was Melinda really going to try to set me up with him?

**What does Melinda have in store for Ned and Jamie? Namie? or Jed? I know sooo uncool to conbine names:P Find out in chapter 3! So Ineed more reviews loverly people! **


End file.
